Information Discovered
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: When Steve doesn't assemble with the rest of the Avengers Tony goes looking for him. It's not like Steve to ignore the call to help people. He finds Steve... and learns something in the process. [Stony/Steve x Tony] #Pre-Slash, #Mutual Pining, #Awkward Sexual Situations, #Bisexual Steve Rogers, #Embarrassed Steve Rogers, #Stony Bingo


Tony runs to Steve's room, the Iron Man armour assembling around him as he speeds down the hall. The Avengers Priority Alarm sounds loudly over the tower's internal speakers. It's a priority 2. And Steve hasn't assembled with the team at the landing deck.

Steve should have heard the alarm. The man was usually the first one there, already on the Avenjet and ready to go. Coming up with a plan of attack.

He comes to a stop at Steve's door. He wastes no time knocking, not when there were lives on the line. He can afford a few doors. He uses the gauntlet to burn though the door handle, the metal melting onto the floor. The door swings open with ease and he rushes in.

There is no sign of Steve in the main area. If the man was out he would have sent a message to JARVIS, but there was nothing. Steve had to be in.

Tony rushes over to Steve's bedroom, it was possible he was in there. He shouldn't be asleep. Steve wouldn't sleep threw an alarm with all his military training. He breaks himself into the room, fully prepared to find Steve injured, tied up… incapacitated in some way.

Nothing, however, prepared him for what he finds. Tony stares at the scene before him, dumbfounded.

Steve lays naked on his bed, his hand leisurely stroking his member. Headphones in to listen to his music player. Steve's muscular thighs flex as he fucks his own fist. He looks more relaxed that Tony thinks he has ever seen him. His face lax with pleasure, his eyes softly shut. Quiet gasps and moans of pleasure fall from his lips.

Tony shakes himself and sets into action. "Why isn't the alarm cutting threw his device?" he calls out to JARVIS.

"Captain Rogers is listening to a rather primitive device, Sir. As he seems more want to do when partaking in this particular pass time" JARVIS responds

Tony can see it now, resting next to Steve's hip. Not the StarkPhone he gave the man, but an old off-brand music player, by the looks of it so old that it probably didn't have any connection to a network like the modern ones. It was likely why JARVIS couldn't connect to it. Tony groans. He doesn't allow himself to wonder why Steve didn't use the StarkPhone he gave him, he'll save that for later.

Tony wonders how he is going to get Steve's attention. He can't just tap the man on the shoulder, that could be dangerous… Super Soldier reflexes and all. He looks around the room. Steve's room is fairly Spartan and bare. His eyes fall to the door.

He pulls the door open and readies himself. The armour should deliver sufficient force to make a loud enough bang to get Steve's attention. He kicks the door hard. The door bounces back off its frame and breaks away from the wall.

It wasn't enough. Steve doesn't even flinch. He supposes, when you live with the Hulk, bumps and bangs cease to bother you.

Thinking fast, Tony grabs a book from floor where it fell after he kicked the door. He tosses it at Steve. He misses and it lands next to Steve on the bed. The soft blankets and pillows cushioning its fall.

Steve pays it not heed. He runs his free hand up and down his inner thighs… slowly with each pass moving lower.

Tony groans in exasperation. There was no time for this. He was going to go all in. He had the armour anyway, it wouldn't hurt too much he supposes. What was important was to get Steve's attention.

With a running start he launches himself onto the bed. The bed buckles under the weight of the armour and crashes to the floor. It gets Steve's attention.

Steve looks up at him from where fell amongst the ruins of his bed, his face bright red and embarrassed. He looks horrified. Tony feels somewhat sorry for him.

The man's eyes widen as he takes in the alarm blaring though the speakers. Steve quickly shoots up and rushes into the bathroom to get ready.

Tony takes a moment to lament the fact this was the only chance he will ever get to see Steve as he were a few moments ago. Laid out before him. There was no way Steve would be interested in that, no way he could be thinking of him. Only in his own dreams.

He picks Steve music player up off the floor to set on the nightstand. Out of curiosity he turns the device over in his hands to look at the screen. Curious if Steve was listing to the old classics or something more modern.

**_"Microscale and Nanoscale Robotics as part of a larger system – Engineered Immune Systems in Security"_**

That is… an interesting source of spank material. While he himself loves engineering, he wouldn't say he loves it as far as to get off on it. It's a four and a half hour recording. Maybe Steve got bored half way through and got distracted. Even the most passionate of students can get distracted from time to time, even himself. But Steve doesn't get distracted… at least not easily.

Maybe the speaker has a practically nice voice. It doesn't have their name in the description anywhere. With a glance at the bathroom door he puts the head phones on.

A smooth male voice fills his ears when he hits play. He guesses Steve must have gotten bored then. Steve may be a gentleman, but he has seen some of the looks he has sent some lucky ladies. He feels a twinge of sympathy for Steve. He must have been trying to teach himself things he didn't understand.

His heart nearly stops when he hears "JARVIS" mentioned in the recording and realizes it was his own voice he was listening to. That this was a one-off class he taught a few months ago.

Does that mean that Steve-?

He turns to look in the direction of the bathroom to find Steve standing there, fully decked out in his uniform, staring at him. He looks absolutely mortified now.

Neither of them dare speak, not knowing what to say.

"Stark! You better not have gotten lost in your own tower! C'mon" Clits voice calls over the comms.

"Steve, I-" "Look, it-" They both say at the same time. They laugh it off awkwardly.

"We should get going" Tony says, turning around and walking off towards the door.

Steve sighs behind him. "yeah…"

"We should talk about this when we get back" he says, and he is not sure he is looking forward to that conversation or not. But that is not important right now. Right now, they have a city to save.

* * *

_**The End**_

Notes: For my Cap-Iron Man Bingo Prompt "KINK: Masturbation" [T4]


End file.
